


Freaky Flirting

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [19]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Jealousy, M/M, Sugar Baby Undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Eggsy gets really jealous whenever someone hits on Harry.





	Freaky Flirting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coloursflyaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/gifts).



> Written for the prompt
> 
> "They were obviously hitting on you" and Hartwin!

“Eggsy! That was very rude!” Far from looking chastised, his darling boy simply shrugs and slides into the seat that’s just been vacated besides Harry. “This isn’t how a proper gentleman should behave.”

Not that they look the part tonight, not when their mission has taken them to some new club and they need to blend in with the crowd, but still. One should always thrive to be his better.

“Don’t care. And even if I did, it’s part of my cover.”

Harry raises an eyebrow at that because it’s the first time he heard anything about them having more elaborate covers than their change of clothes. This is a simple recon mission, they shouldn’t need more than some quick improvisation skills.

“And what is that cover?”

“A very jealous sugar baby. And since that girl was obviously hitting on you, I had to come over and remind you who you belong to.” That’s all the warning he gets before Eggsy leans in for a kiss, but it’s enough so that he doesn’t freeze up in surprise and instead takes control of it, only letting Eggsy go when he starts moaning.

“I think I’m properly reminded,” he teases him, but only gets to savour Eggsy’s dreamy look for a short while until Merlin breaks the moment to remind them to stop their freaky flirting during work hours.


End file.
